


Calibration

by HammerDump



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammerDump/pseuds/HammerDump





	Calibration

1  
“Sometimes, they say.” 他越过吧台拎出一瓶威士忌，随手抄起一个玻璃酒杯。拿袖子蹭掉上面的血迹的时候皱了皱眉，随后专注于手里慢慢透出琥珀色泽的酒杯，倒至正好一盎司的高度，”You are just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.” 酒保颤颤巍巍地从吧台后面冒出半个头，余光扫视一圈只有那位戴着宽边牛仔帽的牛仔半倚在吧台，几分钟前握在手里半干的抹布已经被手汗完全濡湿。  
“Don’t worry, kiddo.”他掏出一张纸币，把酒杯压在上面，回过身从一具尸体头上抽出软鞭，慢步走出酒吧。  
“I didn’t mean you.”

2  
他曾相信正义。  
他曾相信善有善报。  
他曾相信很多事情。

3  
Ginger并不在情报室，这很少见。Champ也不在座位上翘着腿看着电视上的股价。他不记得今天有放假。他慢悠悠吹着口哨走回自己房间，却被突然从旁边房间冲出来的人影吓得差点躲避不及。他反应极快，如果不是因为他此刻见了鬼。“Whiskey！拦住Rum！他没有完全清醒！“Ginger一瘸一拐地紧随其后，手里拿着一支镇静剂。他眯眼上上下下观察了身前还插着几根管子的特工，用了七成的力气把人撂倒在地。力重了，他一惊，Rum完全没有反抗，差点被他甩出去。待他再拎起镇定的Rum冲着Ginger大叫What the hell的时候，他才看见R&D房间里同样惊慌的Champ。

”所以，这个东西还真成了？“他同Ginger一起站在玻璃墙前，抱着胸看着躺在治疗床上的特工。  
”现在看来可能还需要一些校准，Rum显然正在经历局部失忆。“Ginger的笔在平板上写得飞快。  
”需不需要我再打他两拳，你知道的，我就是这样校准了电视。“他扬了扬拳头，成功收获了一个白眼。  
“我觉得可能他的确需要一些外界刺激，但绝不是暴力。你知道Rum最害怕什么吗？”  
“蜘蛛？”他耸了耸肩，半天才吐出了一个单词。

当Ginger告诉他该用什么方法校准的时候，他想了想，吐了句那我们来试试，毫不犹豫地就直接往自己头里送了枚子弹。  
再一次醒过来的时候，他脚还没落地，见着人嘴里就开始流出轻薄的话。  
直到，短发女人举起了一张拍立得。  
五秒钟，他被带进无边的漩涡，世界开始天旋地转。第一次见面，是在午后的橄榄球场，她随着朋友远远地看他们训练。第一次牵手亲吻，是在他偷偷开出来的叔叔家的卡车后座。第一次她说我愿意，以及第一次，他在太平间独坐到天明。五秒钟，他把这些第一次重新又活了一遍。  
校准完成。  
他抬眼，五秒钟前的轻佻浪子不见了。  
干活了，Ginger对他说。他抽出她手里的相片，没有接过她递来的纸巾。

4  
-下次，不要救我。

-我说了，下次不要救我！

-没有下次。

-Ginger! What the f**k!

-……

-Debrief. 今天有什么任务？

5  
Tequila今天心情不好。  
趁Champ不在溜进会议室一边偷他的酒喝一边对着电视里放的综艺哈哈大笑，一不小心就喝多了。他是听见打碎玻璃的声音才进的房间。墨西哥酒名的朋友不仅是喝多了，会议室里乌烟瘴气。原本几乎仰躺在座椅上的Tequila坐直身子招呼他加入，见他没有回应，就起身把手里的玻璃烟管往他身上拍。  
”Come on, man! Just one blow.“  
因为药物而反应迟缓，Tequila说完就结结实实地挨了一拳头，失了重心咣当一声摔在地上，嘴上的笑还没来得及收回去。来人居高临下地看着在地上挣扎着要爬起还不住摇着头的他，牙关死死绷住，拳头越收越紧。  
”Go to hell.”  
他从牙缝里漏出了这句话，转身恶狠狠地甩上了门。这一刻，他是真的这么想。

6  
就像他说的。  
他曾相信善有善报。  
他没说自己是善人。


End file.
